A storage system can include a collection of storage devices and a storage controller that manages access of the storage devices. Data requests (read requests, write requests, etc.) received by the storage controller causes the storage controller to issue corresponding commands to access the storage devices. The commands sent from the storage controller to the storage devices can be passed through intermediate devices, which can include switches, expanders, and so forth.